The present invention relates to cattle stanchion apparatus and more particularly to an improved cattle stanchion apparatus utilizing double-release stanchion bars. Prior cattle stanchion apparatus have utilized single release stanchion bars for controlling movement of cattle in and out of such stanchion apparatus. Examples of such prior cattle stanchion apparatus are shown in Albers U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,037,566; 4,051,813; 4,185,592; 4,476,815; and 4,495,897. See also Hatfield U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,105 and DaSilveira U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,452.
The improved cattle stanchion apparatus of the present invention utilizes a plurality of pairs of like pivoted release stanchion bars in place of the pivoted single release stanchion bars employed in prior art cattle stanchion apparatus. The double-release stanchion bar arrangement of the present invention permits a shorter travel of the release stanchion bars for locking up the cattle, provides a more positive locking up of the cattle, requires half the effort to lock up the cattle, provides a wider opening for the cattle, and allows bulls to enter the stanchion apparatus, rather than solely cows. Additionally, the cattle stanchion apparatus of the present invention allows for greater cow comfort, and applies less stress to the cows, resulting in increased milk production.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from consideration of the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.